<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Conquers All | Renegades One-shots by serendipity_reads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896563">Love Conquers All | Renegades One-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipity_reads/pseuds/serendipity_reads'>serendipity_reads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Renegades - Marissa Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipity_reads/pseuds/serendipity_reads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some flash fics that I posted on Tumblr, and wanted to share on here! There mostly only going to be featuring Nodrian and Osby, but other characters will be mentioned, or might be featured.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It Figures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Minecraft is really the only video game I play so yeah.... Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nova! Adrian! I’m so excited for this month’s double date!” Ruby squeals as she pulls us in her house. </p><p>    “What did you and Oscar plan for us?” my boyfriend asks. “I mean come on, how can you beat our last one? It was so good! How can you beat a water balloon fight?”</p><p>    Oscar voice calls out, “Oh just you wait! It’s way better!” Ruby gives us a big smile, “Come on, we’re going to be hanging out in the TV room.” She leads us downstairs, and we see Oscar standing there with his hands behind his back. I narrow my eyes at him, “Are we going to watch a movie again?” The last time it was their turn, we had a Disney movie marathon. I have to admit it was pretty good, especially Mulan and Tangled but I am not in the mood right to watch a movie. I glance over to my friend, “No offense Ruby, but watching movies isn’t that exciting.” </p><p>Ruby gives me an exasperated look, “Of course we aren’t going to watch a movie.” </p><p>    “Then what are we going to do?” Adrian asks.</p><p>    “Smokes, you guys are so impatient, and have such high expectations,” Oscar says. He gives Ruby an excited look, and then pulls out two things from behind his back, “This is what we are going to do, and it is way better than water balloons!”</p><p>    I watch confused as my boyfriend’s eyes lit up with excitement. “What are we doing?” Everyone looks at me incredulously, then Adrian understands, “Nova, I love you so much, and I do know you’ve lived in the subways for most of your life, but you’ve never even heard of video games?”</p><p>    I shake my head, unashamed, “Sorry, not sorry.”</p><p>    Oscar gapes at me, “OK well, you’ll be sorry that you missed out, when you play!” Ruby nods her head agreeing.</p><p>    “I’ll try it, I guess,” I say cautiously. “How do you do this?”</p><p>    “Well,” Ruby starts, “we are going to play the classic Minecraft Survival Mode.” Then she goes on explaining how to use the controller, the purpose of the game, what I should do when I first start playing, and the monsters in the game. I piped up at that part, “Do we get to fight them?” Oscar answers excitedly, “That’s my favorite part!</p><p>
  <b>One Hour Later…</b>
</p><p>    “Guys, I rock at this game!” I already have a medium sized house, an efficient farm, lots of iron and coal, and even some gold. I visited many caves, with lots of zombies, and spiders for me to fight. I even have three dogs! “OK, guys I’m going to go into another cave to get some diamond!” Instead of them being excited, they all look miserable. I give them a confused, “What?”</p><p>    “It figures that Nova is a master at this game,” Oscar groans. </p><p>    “Well, that was rude,” I say jokingly, happy that they think I’m a master, better than them apparently.</p><p>    Adrian gives me a smile, “Oscar loves video games. We all thought he was the best, well Ruby denied that, but we knew it was true. Now, you play Minecraft for an hour, and you’re way ahead of Oscar.”</p><p>    I grin, and Ruby says, “OK, we’ll watch you explore this cave, but then it’s my turn!” </p><p>    Oscar pouts, “No fair, I want to play!”</p><p>    “Well I called it first!” Ruby argues. “Ha!”</p><p>    “OK, guys I’m going in!” I light up the cave, and spot lava. I cautiously go near it, when no monsters appeared, I started mining. I found some gold, but no diamond. I don’t give up, but then I hear this weird barking noise. “What was that? Do you guys hear that?” </p><p>    “Oops,” Ruby says sheepishly. “I forgot to tell you about this one monster.”</p><p>    I slowly turn around, and see this weird, long, skinny, black monster. It makes that barking noise again, and starts attacking me. Everyone starts screaming at me to attack it. I get my gold sword out, and I start hitting it, but it does no damage. “Right trigger! RIGHT TRIGGER!” Oscar yells. It was too late though, I died. I raise an eyebrow at Ruby, wanting an explanation.</p><p>    “I’m sorry!” she starts. “I forgot about the enderman. It’s this weird monster that teleports, and if you make eye contact with it, it starts attacking you.”</p><p>    “Well, should I respawn, or start over?” I ask.</p><p>    “Starting over is practically cheating!” Oscar says like he was offended.</p><p>    “You can’t be talking!” Adrian retorts while Ruby argues, “You do it all the time!”</p><p>    “Since I’m a master at this game, and I didn’t even get any diamond, I’ll just respawn, and get my stuff later if I ever go into this cave again,” I decide for everyone to hear. I hand the controller to Ruby, and scoot closer to my boyfriend. While Ruby is trying to decide if she just wants to play or split the screen with Oscar I talk to Adrian.</p><p>    “Don’t you want to play,” I ask him.</p><p>    He glances over, and kisses me on the forehead, “Nah, I rather watch them play. Also I usually will just play Creative, and that’s only really fun for me.”</p><p>    I smile, “Of course you would play Creative mode.”</p><p>    “What’s that supposed to mean?” Adrian asks playfully, nudging me in the side.</p><p>    I let out a giggle, “I’m just saying you are very brilliant in creativeness things.”</p><p>    “Is that even a word?”</p><p>    This time I let out an ugly snort, “No.”</p><p>    “Well, I’ll take it as a compliment, then.”</p><p>    I snuggle even closer to him, “I love you Adrian! Even though I loved our water balloon fight, this was super fun.”</p><p>    “I love you, too, Nova.”</p><p>    “Are you guys even paying attention?” Oscar asks. “Ruby and I are going into a cave together!”</p><p>    Adrian grins at me, then says still looking at me, “Nope!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it, and if you did: kudos and comments are much appreciated! Love you guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It's National Coffee Day!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no notes this time :) except for Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Adrian's PoV</h1><p>I walk into my apartment, and the smell of coffee hit me instantly. With confusion I ask, “Hello?”<b><br/>
</b></p><p>“In the kitchen!” Nova’s voice calls out.</p><p>I never thought I’d ever see so many things coffee, but I walk into the kitchen. Nova is sitting down at the table surrounded by half-full pots of coffee, mugs of coffee flavored ice cream, open bags of coffee beans, and more half-eaten coffee related foods. She beams, “Happy National Coffee Day!”</p><p>“Um, you too. So what’s all this?” </p><p>“It’s how I’m celebrating!”</p><p>I didn’t know how to react, so I just nod. </p><p>“What’s up!” Oscar Silva said, coming in. “It’s National Coffee Day! Time to eat and drink only coffee and coffee flavored food all day!”</p><p>“I like your spirit! Unlike Adrian here, who doesn’t even care.” Nova gives him a pointed look, and I raise my hands up in defense.</p><p>“Where’s Ruby?” I ask.</p><p>“Oh, she’s out buying some coffee cake.” Oscar says like it’s the most normal thing.</p><p>“Oooh! I love coffee cake!” Nova says excitedly. She grabs a handful of chocolate covered coffee beans, and her cup of coffee. She tilts her head at me, “Where’s your coffee spirit? I thought you liked coffee.”</p><p>I grin, “I like coffee as any normal person does, but you guys are going crazy.”</p><p>Nova and Oscar both stick their tongues at me which made me laugh. A cheery voice calls out, “Hello! Where are we celebrating National Coffee Day?” </p><p>Oscar answers, “In the kitchen!” Ruby enters, with a huge smile on her face, “Oooh! Coffee ice cream!” Ruby steals one of the mugs, and shoves a spoonful in her mouth. </p><p>Ruby then asks after a few more bites, “So where are Dana, and Narcissa?”</p><p>Nova says, “They’re celebrating it by themselves, but they might come by later.”</p><p>I shook my head, I literally couldn’t understand them. They’re acting like it’s a holiday that everyone celebrates, and anticipates for. Ruby gives me a weird glance, that Nova notices. She explains, “For some reason, Adrian had no idea it is National Coffee’s Day. Now that he does know, he acts like it’s not a big deal!”</p><p>Ruby shakes her in disbelief, “But it’s like the most important holiday!”</p><p>“Exactly!” Nova and Oscar both exclaim at the same time. </p><p>“Hey, it’s definitely not the most important holiday! What about Christmas?” I argue.</p><p>Oscar thinks about it, “Fair point. OK, Christmas is first, then today is a very close second.”</p><p>Nova demands, “Enough talking, time to purge ourselves in coffee! Are you going to join us, Adrian?”</p><p>I sit down next to her, “Might as well!”</p><p>A Whole Lot of Celebration Later…</p><p>Someone is whispering my name, and shoving my arms. I peek my eyes open, “What is it?”</p><p>“I can’t sleep,” Nova says.</p><p>I could believe that. Nova drank so much coffee, and ate so many chocolate covered coffee beans. It’s a wonder she even tried to go to bed. I rub the sleep out of my eyes, and let out a big yawn.”Well, we could go eat some more ice cream.”</p><p>She grins, and I smile back at her. “I love you, Nova! Even though you have an unhealthy obsession with coffee.”</p><p>“I love you, too, Adrian. Even though you don’t have a healthy obsession with coffee.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just like Adrian I'm not a huge coffee person, but I do like it. How about you guys? I hope you liked it, and if you did: kudos and comments are much appreciated! Love you guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>